


I Remember Your Touch As If It Were Yesterday

by Earlgreyer



Series: Smut and Nonsense [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at the point where Hawke and Fenris get back together.  I was completely dissatisfied with the idea that Hawke was still in love with Fenris but was OK with him calling it quits after one night, but then lets Fenris still hanging around the group and they all act like nothing significant had happened.  Then Hawke and Fenris have this kind of casual conversation and everything is fixed and they are back together and all is well.  Complete crap.  So this is my version of how things “really” went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

Fenris was in a foul mood.  His day had been shit and all he wanted was to sit quietly in his mansion and shut out the world.  Instead he'd received an anonymous tip about some slavers in the area and things weren't quite adding up.  He wanted to run the details by Hawke to get his take, and maybe sit and have a drink with him.  And anyone else who might be there, of course.  He entered the Hanged Man and headed towards their usual, table where Aveline, Varric and Carver were arguing.  “Leave it alone Carver. Your brother just needs some time.”

Ever the understanding little brother, Carver snapped, “Time? He needs time?! Andraste’s tits! How much damned time does he need? It’s been three years! He needs to get over it already!”

Aveline noticed Fenris’ approach and nudged Varric, nodding in his direction. “Fenris! How are things?”

Fenris ignored the question and growled, “Where is Hawke?”

Varric tried to deflect him. “Well, ah, he’s not joining us this evening. Guess we’ll have to muddle through. But let’s get you a drink.”

He tried to get the server’s attention but Fenris cut him off. “Why not?”

“Great! Ale or wine?”

Fenris gritted his teeth. “Varric! Why is Hawke not here? Why will he not be here tonight?”

Varric sighed and met his gaze. “He wasn’t up to a night of carousing. That’s all.”

Fenris’ brows pulled together. “Is Hawke ill? Has he been injured?”

Varric sighed. “Broody…”

Carver cut him off. “Just leave Garrett alone Fenris. Haven’t you done enough already?” Aveline kicked him hard under the table. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Because you’re being an ass, Carver.” Aveline stated matter-of-factly.  She sighed disgustedly and stood.  “I have an early day tomorrow so I’m heading home. See you all later.” She turned and headed towards the door.

Fenris was barely containing his anger. “Varric, if you do not immediately tell me what is going on I will not be responsible for my actions.”

Varric scrubbed a hand across his face and sighed resignedly. “Hawke said he’s not fit company this evening and he’ll see us all tomorrow. Everyone has an off night now and then so let’s all just make do without. We’ll play some Wicked Grace, have a few drinks, it’ll be great!”

Fenris rounded on Carver. “What is it that am I supposed to have done to Hawke? What are you saying?”

Carver had the good sense to look embarrassed, and quickly said “Never mind. Forget I said anything.” He stocked to the bar to get another drink.

Fenris had no idea what was going on but knew he was not going to get any clearer answers from them. He headed for the door, Varric shouting after him, “C'mon, Broody, stop! Just give him some time!”  He let the door swing shut and headed off towards Hightown.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Lots of Angst. And a bit of kissing. But mostly Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut yet...next chapter I promise!

Leaning heavily against the mantle, Hawke rested his head against his forearm and stared into the fire. His thoughts were like a wild storm, with an emerald eyed elf at the center. The deep ache in his chest threatened to consume him.  He had been in love with Fenris almost from the minute he met him but he never would have pursued him if he hadn’t felt the attraction was mutual. He had believed that being more than friends had been something Fenris had wanted too. They’d had that one amazing, life-altering night together.  It was all bare skin and Lyrium, kisses and caresses, and…and then it went all wrong. Garrett woke up alone in bed with Fenris pacing the floor and mumbling about memories, being a fool, and then he’d left.

Garrett had replayed that night in his head so many times, looking for something he could have done or said to make Fenris stay, but he could never find it. He’d thought Fenris just needed a little time, and then they’d be able to work it out. But three years of trying and waiting, and they were no closer to fixing things.  Hawke was just so tired of hurting, trying to ignore his feelings for Fenris, and acting as though being friends was enough. But he'd finally realized that there was no point to continuing the charade. That night had been everything he had ever wanted.  One-sided though it was, Garrett was still desperately in love with Fenris and wanted more.    

His eyes filled and tears slid down his cheeks. He wanted Fenris with a need that was indescribable. But he could never have him. Fenris had made that quite clear.  Although he still wore that stupid red bit of cloth around his wrist, like some kind of token or trophy. _What is that about anyway but a constant painful tease; a reminder of their one miraculous, bliss-filled night together that would never be repeated._ Fenris’ mixed signals kept him in a steady state of uncertainty, and he was emotionally exhausted.  He closed his eyes, took a large swig of wine and listened to the soft crackle of the fire as tears freely flowed down his face.  A loud banging on the front door made him jump. Garrett took a minute to catch his breath and slow his galloping heart rate and decided he’d ignore whoever it was. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. He was busy drinking himself into a stupor, and didn’t want any interruptions. _They can come back tomorrow and maybe I'll feel like seeing them.  Then again, if I drink as much as I plan to, maybe not._

More pounding boomed through the house but this time it was followed by a very angry growl of “Hawke! Open the door! I am aware that you are at home!”

His mind started racing wildly. _Fenris! What in the Maker’s name is HE doing here? No,no,no,no! I'm not in any condition to deal with Fenris tonight! I can't face him!_   His _just friends_ façade had a huge crack in it and he needed time to repair it, if he even could, before they spoke again.  Panic overrode reason and the voice in Garrett’s head took off running. _He can’t be here! I can’t see him! What if I say or do something that gives everything away! It would ruin our friendship and then there would be no Fenris in my life at all and I couldn’t take that and I’m not in control of myself and that would be disastrous and…_

His head-rambling was interrupted by the sound of his front door slamming against the entryway wall. “Hawke!”

 _Oh no! pleasepleaseplease! Go away Fenris!_ And then Fenris was standing in the doorway of the study looking very angry and confused. _Is that also concern on his face? No, I must be imagining it._ He quickly turned away and wiped his tears on his sleeve.  He couldn’t look at Fenris; couldn’t let him see what a wreck he was. He knew everything he was feeling was visible on his face, and he wanted Fenris to go before he completely broke down.  “Fenris” was all Hawke could manage to squeak out.

“Hawke, what is going on? Are you ill?” He didn’t respond, but took a deep shuddering breath. The more he tried to calm his agitated mind the worse it got. A dangerous rumble came from deep in Fenris’ throat. “Hawke.”

Garrett began to shake. _I can't have this conversation! I just can't! I'll lose my mind and spill everything that I'm feeling and look like an idiot and, Oh Maker!_ He cleared his throat and mumbled “Please Fenris. Just go. Please.”

Fenris almost missed the words. “Hawke, what is wrong? You are obviously in distress and I would like to help you. Please tell me.”  

“I can’t.  Fenris please don’t make me.” His voice cracked and more tears fell.

Fenris walked forward, trying to position himself in front of Garrett, who spun away as his resolve crumbled. He’d glimpsed Fenris' beautiful face and the lips he would never again kiss, and clutched his chest as if in pain.  His words tumbled out in a rush of anguish and sorrow.  “Fenris please leave me alone. I’m barely holding it together.” Hawke stumbled away from the fire, and Fenris. He wasn’t sure he could keep his feet under him for much longer and had the presence of mind to know that falling near the fire was a bad thing.  “I’m trying Fen. I’m really trying.” His voice broke and the tears surged. He couldn’t stop them now no matter how he tried. “But it’s impossible. I’m so sorry! I respect your feelings. I know that you aren’t interested in me anymore, and I don’t know what I did to change your mind, but it’s killing me.” His voice was barely a whisper.  Fenris tried to reach for him but Garrett jerked away.  A quiet sob slipped from Garrett’s lips, and he dropped to his knees. His shoulders slouched; and his hands fell limply to his sides, wine spilling across the rug. His head fell forward as silent sobs wracked his frame.  “Please! Leave me alone, Fen. Why are you torturing me?”  Garrett stared at the floor, tears and wine soaking into the rug.  “I love you Fen. I know that you know. I’ve loved you for so long.”  Garrett took a deep breath and continued to address the carpet. “I’m so sorry, I tried to stop. But I just can’t pretend anymore. It’s no use. I love you and I just…can’t…I don’t…” Any remaining words failed him.  He wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock gently back and forth.

Fenris moved to stand in front of Garrett. He reached out to touch him, but hesitated before he did.  “Hawke, we have never discussed what happened between us three years ago.  I felt like a fool for leaving you that night. I convinced myself it was better if you hated me. I deserve no less. But it isn’t better.”  Garrett's rocking slowly came to a halt and he waited in silence. “That night…I remember your touch as if it were yesterday.”  Fenris sank to his knees in front of Hawke, and carefully caressed his hair. “I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now. If there is still a future to be had I will walk into it gladly at your side.”  He gently lifted Garrett’s chin until their eyes met. “I have been a fool. Please, please forgive me.”

Fenris caressed Garrett’s tear-stained cheek and placed his warm palm softly against his face.  Garrett tried to process Fenris' words, but they made no sense.   _Does he want... Could he want this?_    Hawke placed his large palm over the smaller hand resting on his face. The ache in his chest was still there, almost worse than before, with a fear that his words weren't real. He whispered, “Fenris, please don’t say that unless you mean it. I couldn’t bare it.”

Fenris leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Garrett's.  “I speak with the utmost veracity.”  A small whimper escaped from Garrett as he leaned in and delicately pressed their lips together again. Fenris deepened their kiss, gently coaxed Garrett’s lips apart, and lightly flicked his tongue inside. Garrett moaned, and wrapped his arms around Fenris' muscular body, pulling him as close as he could.


	3. Rouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the smut!

Garrett mumbled against Fenris’ lips, “Love, your armor.  It's interfering”.  Fenris softly chuckled, stood up to undo the buckles and straps, with Hawke quickly moving to help. They fumbled with the breastplate and gauntlets until all had been removed and Fenris was left in leggings and undershirt.  But some of Garrett’s initial euphoria had worn off and he hesitated, knitting his fingers together and looking at the floor.  “Fen, are you sure? I mean, you aren’t just doing this because I’m a raving mess tonight right?”

Fenris wrapped his arms around Garrett’s waist, and laid his head against his shoulder.  “I have wanted this for a very long time. I have wanted _you_. But I felt you deserved someone who was not so broken.”

Garrett placed his hands on either side of Fenris’ face, and tilted his head so he could look into his startlingly green eyes.  “You are all I’ve ever wanted, Fen. You are perfect for me just the way you are.  And Maker help me, I love you with all of my heart and soul.”  He tenderly kissed him, and felt a rush of heat as Fenris wrapped one arm around him and slid the other hand into his hair.  Fenris pressed closer, deepening their kiss and flicking tongue against tongue.

Garrett moaned deeply. _This is really happening…Fenris is really here and in my arms._ He gently ended the kiss, and slowly trailed his lips from the corner of Fenris’ mouth, along his jaw, then sucking and nibbling at the edges of his ear.  Their hands fervently touching whatever skin they could, as though trying to make up for lost time. Fenris closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, encouraging Garrett to continue kissing his neck.  “Fen.” He slid his hands down Fenris' sides, to rest on his narrow hips,  pulling his strong body against him.

Fenris pulled on Garrett’s hair and pressed harder against him, trying to get as close as possible.  Garret sighed as Fenris slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt and began pushing it upwards, almost desperately.  Garrett reached behind him, pulled the shirt over his head, and threw it across the room, reaching once again for Fenris,  He slowly ground their hips together, moaning against Fenris' neck.  

Fenris kissed his way across the now bare expanse of Garrett's chest, moving his hands through the thick hair and rubbing his nose against his torso. “You’re like a bear,” he mouthed against Garrett’s skin. 

Hawke snorted softly, “This bear is at a disadvantage though. You are still fully dressed.”

“Not fully. I’ve already removed my armor."  Fenris encouraged another kiss, which Garrett was only too happy to provide.  He ran his hands over Fenris’ torso and back caressing and stroking the Lyrium lines, feeling the thrumming in response.  Fenris offered a hushed sigh of pleasure as Garrett brushed his thumbs across his nipples in small circles, flicking and pinching. His husky voice quietly panted “I am sorry Garrett. I am sorry that I was such a fool. I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

Garrett moved his fingers into Fenris' soft white hair, looking directly into his eyes. “You are here now, love. That’s all that matters.”

Fenris closed his eyes and let out a low whimper of arousal as Garrett began stroking his nipples again. He slid a hand down Garrett’s chest to the front of his pants, rubbing knuckles firmly against the hardened bulge. Hawke groaned in response and captured the elf’s lip between his teeth, gently pulling. He dropped his hand to the front of his leggings, cupping him and kneading slowly.  Fenris bucked against his hand and a low keening escaped his lips. Garrett pulled open the laces at the front of Fenris’ leggings and slowly brushed his fingers against his hard length teasingly, eliciting a deep groan of pleasure.  He freed Fenris’ cock completely from its confinement, stroking lightly and pulling little noises from the elf. Urgent to feel more of their unclad bodies pressed together Fenris began to work the man’s pant laces open and pushed them over Garrett’s hips.

Slowly kissing his way down Garrett’s chest following the trail of dark brown fur, Fenris nuzzled Hawke’s hip and gently stroking his length. He dragged his tongue across his abdomen, gradually moving even lower to kiss the inside of a thigh teasingly. He ran one finger lightly up Garrett’s cock, sweeping his thumb through the pooling liquid at the tip and licking the digit clean before grasping him firmly and slowly pumping up and down.

Hawke was unaware that he’d been holding his breath until Fenris leaned in and licked the tip of him and gently took the head into his mouth sucking firmly.  A deep exhale of pleasure was forced from his lungs as Fenris slowly slid his mouth lower and he was pressing against the back of his throat.  He groaned and gently wove his fingers through the elf’s silky mane as he let his own head fall backward. “Fen, that feels SO amazing” he whispered. Fenris smiled slightly and began moving his head up and down, sucking and humming his enjoyment. He stroked and kneaded Hawke’s balls and reveled in the gasps and moans.  Garrett let out a huff of surprise when he felt Fenris’ tongue lick from his balls to the tip of his shaft and take him deeply into his mouth again.  He was slowly loosing the ability to think but he wasn’t ready to finish this soon. With every ounce of willpower he had, Garrett moved himself away from the warmth of the elf's wicked mouth and softly chuckled, “Fen, if you don’t stop this is going to be over way before either of us wants.”

Fenris returned his grin as he looked up from below half lidded lashes. “But I was enjoying myself. You have often told me that I should find the pleasure in things and not focus on the negative.”  

“Yes, that is true. And I was enjoying YOU enjoying yourself, but we have all night and I want to make this last.”  Garrett sunk to his knees and pulled Fenris against him, kissing and gently sucking his neck.

Fenris groaned and felt his entire body turn molten, the Lyrium giving off a soft glow, responding to his body’s arousal. “Garrett I very much enjoy it when you do that.”

“Mmm. Then I will have to do it more often” Garrett mumbled against his neck “And again, you have more clothing on than you should.”  He further opened the laces on Fenris’ leggings and pushed them to the floor. Garrett lay back, pulling Fenris to on top of him, their sweat drenched bodies easily sliding against each other.  Hips met and their cocks brushed together causing both to gasp with desire.  Fenris let out a low growl and leaned in to kiss Hawke deeply while slowly grinding against him. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Garrett panted against his lips, “Oh, Fen. Love, you feel so good.” Thrilling as tongues and cocks stroked in unison he was again losing himself in exquisite feeling. He fought for control of his body and rolled Fenris under him, careful to keep most of his weight on his arms and off of the lithe frame of his lover.  Hawke trailed his tongue along Fenris’ jaw tracing the Lyrium lines down his body, slowly nipping and licking, pulling moans from Fenris who tangled his fingers into Hawke’s hair.  He rubbed his nose into the area between hip and thigh, breathed in the masculine scent and, voice dripping with lust, asked “Shall I return the favor Fen?”

Fenris was barely able to form thought and didn’t trust his voice so he quickly nodded is assent. Garrett chuckled cruelly and slowly licked up the entire length of his cock and back down, mouthing his balls and unhurriedly stroking him.  “H…Hawke, please!” Fenris begged.

Garrett nibbled at the side of Fenris’ shaft and mumbled against the skin “Please what, love? Should I stop? You have to be more specific.”

The elf let out a strangled sound and rasped “You ass.”

Garrett laughed and continued to run his lips across the elf’s erection. “If you don’t tell me what you want Love then I’m going to have to guess. And I might guess incorrectly.”

Fenris swallowed a few times and managed a strained murmur “Garrett, please. Suck my cock. Please!” And Garrett quickly took all of him in, hollowing his cheeks and pulling upward, flicking his tongue across the underside and pressing the head firmly against the roof of his mouth.  His tongue made small circles where head met shaft and Fenris groaned and tried to dig his fingers into the carpet to hold on to something…anything.  Garrett rubbed the tip of his tongue across the slit dipping in and swirling it around making Fenris’ hips buck against his mouth. He moved up and down the length again until the elf was a trembling moaning mess beneath him.

“Ha...Hawke! Garrett!”

Garrett gave one last long suck and released Fenris from between his lips. “Anything for you my love” he softly laughed as he crawled back up Fenris, trailing kisses as he went.  Garrett looked into lust-blown emerald eyes and his heart fluttered in his chest. _Fenris is here, with him, in his arms. We are making love and I could happily stay right here with him, naked on the floor of the study for the rest of my life._ “Tell me what you want Love.” He whispered against Fenris ear. “Tell me what you like.”

Fenris reached up and caressed Garrett’s face. “I want you. Please, I want to feel you… inside me Garrett.”

Hawke leaned down and brushed his lips against Fenris’ and whispered “As you wish. But we don’t have anything to ease the way here. We will have to move upstairs.”  Hawke gently moved from atop Fenris and slowly stood, pulling the elf from the floor and clasping him against his body, kissing him deeply while grabbing his ass.

Fenris growled “Move Hawke. Now. Upstairs”.  Fenris gave a small squawk of protest as Garrett picked him up. “I CAN walk Hawke.”

“Yes, you can. But this way I can continue to kiss you.” And he proceeded to thoroughly kiss Fenris’ lips while carrying him out of the study and up the staircase to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Beta so please forgive the errors and choppiness. Any suggestions are quite welcome!


	4. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK. We got to the Porn.

Garrett gently deposited Fenris on the bed and rummaged in the side table for a small vial of oil before moving to lie next to him. He caressed his face and whispered “I’ve missed you Fen. I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I you, Garrett.”  Fenris pulled Garrett down to meet his lips, nibbling and licking until they were both once again rock hard and panting with desire.

Garrett pulled back a bit and opened the vial pouring a quantity into his palm before stoppering it again and tossing it aside on the bed.  He gripped Fenris’ cock and began stroking firmly, eliciting a loud groan in response. He moved his hand lower, lightly brushing oil slicked fingers across his lover’s balls and opening. Fenris’ nostrils flared and he reflexively moved his legs farther apart to allow more room.  Garrett kissed him intensely while lightly caressing around and across Fenris’ hole, making the elf moan with pleasure and need. He slowly pressed a finger gently into his opening and Fenris moaned into Garrett’s mouth. He took his time moving his finger in and out, allowing his lover’s body to adjust before pressing a second finger in.

“Garrett…that feels…that feels…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence but the look of ecstasy on his face told Garrett all he needed to know. “I love to watch you Fen. You look so amazing right now with my fingers inside you. You are so beautiful.”  Fenris hummed in response. “Ready for more Love?” A slight nod of the head and an “Mmmm” was the only reply from the elf, which Hawke took as a yes.  He gently inserted a third finger, pumping and moving them, and Fenris let out an ecstatic groan and threw an arm around Garrett’s shoulders, gripping tightly as fingers found his prostate and light pressure was applied. He thrust his hips up off of the bed trying to get closer; strangled sounds of pleasure emanating from his mouth.

Between hip thrusts he panted, “I want you Garrett. I want you now! Please Garrett!” Hawke let his fingers slip from Fenris. He moved to his knees and pulled Fenris up next to him and kissed him thoroughly. He maneuvered behind Fenris and kissed his neck and shoulder pulling the elf back against his cock, pressing it in the cleft in his ass.  Fenris wrapped an arm around Hawke’s neck leaned his head back and pulled Garrett’s face forward, kissing him deeply. Garrett wrapped a hand around Fenris’ jaw as the other caressed the Lyrium lines across his chest. Fenris, eyes closed, his head fell back against Hawke’s shoulder and panting he ground his ass slowly against Garrett. Fenris began stroking himself,  thrilling at the feel of Garrett hard against him, their tongues and lips devoured each other.

Garrett gently pushed Fenris forward onto his hands and knees, running his own hand down his lover's back, over his gorgeous ass, and between his legs, gently stroking him. Fenris moaned and leaned forward to rest his head against his arm.  Garrett fumbled for the vial of oil and poured a bit more into his palm, slicked his own length and applied a bit more to Fenris. He rubbed the head of his shaft against his opening.  Fenris pushed his hips back against him as his hand snaked down and began stroking his cock again as Garrett gently pressed into him. He caressed Fenris’ hip and waited for the elf to let him know he was ready for more. When Fenris pushed back against him again, Garrett pressed even deeper, still letting Fenris dictate the pace.

Garrett leaned over and covered Fenris’ body with his own, slowly moving inside his lover, kissing and nipping at ears and neck and enjoying the small noises of pleasure they both were making.  He set a languid rhythm. It had been a while since either of them had done this, and he wanted it to be pleasurable for them both.

While Fenris appreciated the care and concern his lover was showing he had waited far too long for this and thrust his hips hard against Garrett and growled “Hawke! MOVE!”

Garrett laughed “Bossy thing aren’t you?” but began pumping his hips faster, and Fenris let out a groan of pure pleasure which gave him the confidence to increase the pace. He grabbed Fenris’ shoulders and pulled him harder and harder against his body.  Fenris was making delicious noises of pleasure with every thrust and they drove straight to Garrett’s cock. He wanted to look at Fenris and see his face but the elf had his head buried in the pillows. Garrett grabbed Fenris’ hips and slowly stopped thrusting.

Fenris whimpered. “Hawke what are you doing?!”

Garret whispered “I want to see your face. I want to watch you.”  He slowly pulled out, and the elf turned and flopped down onto his back reaching for Garrett. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Fenris’ whispering “You look so fucking good Love. I want to see your face when you come.” Fenris moaned against Garrett’s lips and pushed his hips against him.  Garrett sat back on his knees and positioned himself at Fenris’ entrance. He pushed in with a groan and locked eyes with his lover, thrusting slowly, making sure Fenris was OK.  When Fenris reached to take himself in hand Garrett picked up the pace, breath becoming ragged as the warmth engulfed him, and the haze of approaching climax made his thoughts fuzzy and disjointed.

“Garrett” Fenris panted, eyes never leaving his.

Hawke managed a breathy reply “M here love…ooooh…You feel so good… So good Love…Love you…oh, Love...” Fenris began to stroke himself in rhythm with Garrett’s quick thrusts, pre-cum and oil allowing his hand to slide easily over his shaft, breath huffing in short gasps.  

The pressure of his own hand on his cock and Hawke brushing against his prostate had Fenris rocketing towards his finish. “Garrett…I’m going…I’m almost…”

Close to his own release, Garrett panted “Come for me Love. Let it go. You’re so beautiful.”  Garrett watched transfixed as Fenris reached his climax, head thrown back, mouth open, abs clenching as he spent in thick ropes across his stomach and chest. Garrett thrust a few more times as Fenris’ warmth tightened around his cock and he spiraled over the edge to his own release.


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Just a little cuddle.

With the last bit of coherent though left in his head Garrett managed to collapse next to Fenris so he didn’t crush him. They lay there, sweaty and panting, unable to move.  Slowly Garrett got his breath under control and pulled Fenris against his side, wrapping his arms around him so his head rested on Hawke’s shoulder and their legs were a lovers tangle.  Garrett brushed soft kisses against his hair and stroked his back with the tips of his fingers. “Fenris.” It sounded like a prayer.

He burrowed his face into Garrett’s neck and whispered “I am so sorry for causing you pain Garrett.”

He embraced him tightly and crooned, “Shhhh. Shhhh Love. It’s alright.”

But Fenris wouldn’t let it go. “No, let me finish. I was a fool. I would do things differently if presented with the same choice again. I would stay with you.” He burrowed deeper into Garrett’s neck and whispered “I _will_ stay with you! If you will still have me.”

Garrett’s arms tightened protectively around him. He swallowed a few times, trying to move the lump that was in his throat.  It threatening to choke his voice as tears welled in his eyes. “Oh Fenris Love. I am, and always _have_ been yours. You’ll never be rid of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Had to make some formatting updates since they didn't come over when I posted this the first time. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction I've ever shown anyone so why don't I dive in the deep end and put it out on a site where not only are there a bunch of eyes to look at it but a place with so many amazingly gifted writers! I must be a glutton for punishment. 
> 
> Please do let me know if you like this or pass along any suggestions! I'll just be over here in the corner whimpering.


End file.
